


Mine to touch

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus walks in on Alec training and he notices that he's not the only one staring.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 469





	Mine to touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts).



> I'm not allowed to go to work until 25th thanks to this damn virus so I might as well spend my time actually finishing some of my WIPs, right? :D This one is inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211/status/1236359166547066881?s=20) from Morgan!

“Hello Isabelle,” Magnus greeted her as he saw her shortly after arriving at the institute. "Where is he?"

“Hey Magnus,” Isabelle greeted him warmly. “He’s in the training room nearest his office, sparring with Jace.”

“I was wondering if I could whisk him away for a late lunch.”

“That’s a great idea,” Isabelle said. “He’s been stuck in his office ever since he got here early this morning. From what I heard it took a great deal of convincing from Jace to get him to spar.”

Magnus nodded, that’s what he had assumed. He’d talked with Alec on the phone earlier that day when he had a small break between clients and his husband had sounded beyond stressed. Now that Magnus was done for the day, he had decided to surprise Alec.

“Thank you Isabelle,” he said as he continued walking towards the training room she had mentioned.

The room in question was large, with a wide doorway. The corridor it was in wasn’t usually busy since it mainly led to offices, but now there was a small group of Shadowhunters gathered near the open doorway to the training room.

Magnus was confused, so he approached the group quietly. None of them noticed him, too focused on what was happening in the training room. Magnus stopped walking when he too was able to look in the room.

Alec and Jace were sparring, moving fluidly while the room filled with the noise of their bo staffs coming to contact. It was obvious they had been at it for a while, considering the way Alec’s hair was matted with sweat and his dark t-shirt was starting to cling to his skin. The muscles in his arms strained under the heavy exertion and Magnus almost felt bad for the short sleeves of his shirt that seemed to be under the risk of ripping.

Magnus was so lost in appreciating his husband’s fine physique that he almost missed the conversation in front of him.

“Look at Herondale,” one of the women in front of him said to her friends.

“Herondale?” Her friend questioned. “Look at Lightwood.”

"He so hot," their third friend agreed.

While Magnus obviously agreed, he didn’t want the women to hold any false hopes, so he cleared his throat and spoke.

"And a Lightwood-Bane," Magnus said, watching as the Shadowhunters’ heads turned towards him, their eyes wide as they realised they had been heard. Magnus raised an eyebrow and smiled at them smugly before walking past them to the training room where Alec and Jace were just putting their staffs away. 

Magnus reached Alec just as he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe some sweat from his face. He took the opportunity to shamelessly stare at his abs and then when the shirt was lowered back down he shifted his eyes to Alec’s exhausted but happy face.

“Hi Magnus,” Alec greeted him.

“Hello darling,” Magnus said as he placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and leaned up to kiss him hello. The kiss might have been a bit deeper than the ones they normally shared at the institute and Magnus’ hands might have purposedly traveled down Alec’s arms to rest against his hips, but that was just so any lingering Shadowhunters would get a reality check.

Besides, unlike them, Magnus was allowed to touch.

“What was that for?” Alec asked as Magnus finally pulled away. The look on his face was curious and slightly amused.

“Just missed you,” Magnus said.

“Yeah right.”

Both Magnus and Alec turned to look at Jace who was walking past them. Jace looked at the remaining Shadowhunters in the hallway and then returned his eyes to Magnus, his eyebrows raised. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Magnus said immediately, his face a perfect mask of innocence.

“Sure you don’t,” Jace teased as he continued walking away from the couple. “Just make sure he’s back for his five o’clock meeting.”

The couple watched as Jace left, the hallway clearing once everyone figured that the show was over. Once it was just the two of them in the room, Alec spoke.

“Any other reason for this surprise visit besides staking your claim?” 

“I was going to ask you for lunch but -,” Magnus paused, looking Alec up and down. “Maybe a shower first?”

Alec’s lips curled to a slow smile and he licked them before responding, “I like the sound of that.”

“Brilliant,” Magnus said. He took Alec’s hand and started leading him away from the room. 

Lunch could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
